The present disclosure relates to a presentation support system, a presentation support apparatus, and a presentation support method.
In general, there is known a presentation support system that causes a projector to display presentation images (slides) that are stored in a computer such as a notebook computer, onto a screen, thereby allowing for a presentation to be made to a plurality of viewers who are viewing the presentation images.
In the presentation using such a presentation support system, grasping whether or not the viewers are watching the presentation images is an important factor that affects the effect or result of the presentation.